Tyler Mane
|birth_place = Saskatoon, Saskatchewan, Canada |occupation = Actor, professional wrestler |years_active = 1992–present (actor) 1986–1996 (wrestler) |spouse = Jean Goertz (1988-2003) Renae Geerlings (m. 2007) |children = 2 |module = Big Sky The Skywalker Sky High Walker Gully Gaspar Tyler Mane |height = |weight = |resides = |trainer = Mando Guerrero Red Bastien Stu Hart |debut = 1986 |retired = 1996 }} }} Daryl Karolat (born December 8, 1966) is a Canadian actor and former professional wrestler, better known by the name Tyler Mane. He is known for playing Sabretooth in X-Men and X-Men: The Official Game, Ajax in Troy and Michael Myers in the remake of Halloween and its sequel, Halloween II. Professional wrestling career Born and raised in Saskatoon, Saskatchewan he attended Walter Murray Collegiate Institute.Tyler Mane at The Saskatoon Expo 09-21-2014 As a teenager, Karolat travelled to Calgary, where he trained briefly with Stu Hart. He later began training with Red Bastien in 1986, and completed further training with Mando Guerrero. Mane began his career in 1986 under the name "Skywalker Nitron" in his native Canada. In 1987, he wrestled in South Africa, which resulted in an invitation to wrestle for Joint Promotions in the United Kingdom, where he arrived in November. The following year, he toured New Japan Pro Wrestling as "Gully Gaspar", alongside Billy and Barry as a bunch of hockey-masked pirates managed by KY Wakamatsu. He could also be seen in WCW occasionally as the bodyguard of the tag team Doom along with Woman late in 1989, specifically Starrcade 1989. In 1990, Karolat began wrestling in Puerto Rico and toured with All Japan Pro Wrestling, where he participated in the World's Strongest Tag Determination League. He then joined the Mexican promotion Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre. In 1993, he signed with World Championship Wrestling, under the name "Big Sky" and teamed with Vinnie Vegas. After Vinnie left WCW to become Diesel in the WWF, Mane was left in limbo and left WCW by the end of the year. In 1994, he joined Herb Abrams' Universal Wrestling Federation and became the only UWF MGM Grand Champion, defeating Steve Ray to win the vacant title. After Abrams' death and eventual dissolving of the UWF in 1996, Mane retired. Film career In 1992, during his time within Mexico with Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre, Mane made his film debut in Luchadores de las Estrellas playing the villain of the movie, El Vampiro Interespacial. While part of WCW, he auditioned for and received a part in the television series Smokey and the Bandit. After retiring from wrestling, he appeared in numerous films, including X-Men (as Sabretooth), How to Make a Monster (as Hardcore), Joe Dirt, The Scorpion King, Troy (as Ajax), Hercules (as Antaeus), and The Devil's Rejects (in the uncredited role of Rufus). The role of Sabretooth was initially intended for Mane's former wrestling tag team partner, Kevin Nash, but was awarded to Mane due to Nash's scheduling conflicts. Nash would, however, get a small role in a later Marvel Comics film, The Punisher. In 2007, he played Michael Myers in Rob Zombie's remake of Halloween. After winning the role, he noted that he consecutively watched seven of the eight Halloween films (excluding the third because Michael Myers does not appear) to better understand his character.EXCL: Tyler Mane on Halloween. ShockTillYouDrop.com (2007-08-05). Retrieved on 2013-03-30. He is the tallest actor (6' 9") to portray the character.Rob Zombies Halloween Vision. Moviesonline.ca (1978-10-25). Retrieved on 2013-03-30. In 2009, he reprised the role again in Rob Zombie's H2, becoming only the second actor to play Michael Myers more than once, and the only actor to play the role in consecutive films. In 2010, he and his wife launched their own production company, Mane Entertainment. Their first feature, Compound Fracture, was released in 2013. In 2016, Tyler costarred in Fuzz on the Lens Productions comedy/fantasy film Abnormal Attraction, reuniting with Malcolm McDowell (Halloween), Leslie Easterbrook (Compound Fracture) and his wife Renae Geerlings. Personal life He is married to actress Renae Geerlings since 2007. Filmography Championships and accomplishments *'All Japan Pro Wrestling' **World's Strongest Tag Determination League New Wave Award (1990) - with Butch Masters *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #440 of the 500 best singles wrestlers of the year in the PWI 500 in 1991 *'Universal Wrestling Federation' **UWF MGM Grand Championship (1 time) References External links *Online World of Wrestling Profile *TylerMane.com * Category:1966 births Category:Canadian film actors Category:Canadian professional wrestlers Category:Canadian people of Russian descent Category:Living people Category:Actors from Saskatoon Category:Professional wrestlers from Saskatchewan Category:Sportspeople from Saskatoon